Catching His Butterfly
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Remus and Regulus have been dating for months now. Regulus wants their relationship to be more public and less hidden. If Remus isn't going to make the first move then Regulus very well will.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Care of Magical Creatures: Take a Bow assignment, Ultimate Battle Competition, Pairing the Character, Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt, Our Tangled Webs, and The House that Dobby Built on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Take a Bow assignment: Task 3 Write about waiting for someone to make the first move in a relationship. **

**Insane Prompt List: 746. (AU) Muggle**

**Ultimate Battle Competition: Butterfly Wing Price - 300 words, a child chasing a butterfly **

**Pairing the Character: Regulus/Remus**

**Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt: Muggle!AU**

**Our Tangled Webs: Regulus/Remus**

**The House that Dobby Built: (settings) Playground**

**Warning for Muggle!AU and mentions of homophobia which are more like hints. Word count is 621 words. I hope you all enjoy Catching His Butterfly.**

Music from his cell phone mixed softly with the sounds of nearby playing children as Regulus waited on the swings for Remus to get there. It was strange that they would choose a playground for their meeting place but no one Regulus or Remus knew would think to look for them here.

The familiar mop of light brown hair came into view sending Regulus's heart into a frenzy. He could hear the beats in his ears drowning out the sounds of the music with each step he took. Why was what he and Remus were doing wrong when it felt so right?

"Hello, love," Regulus said, reaching to take Remus's hand.

Remus flinched back as he looked towards the street. Relaxing a bit when the figure that looked like Sirius passed by and kept walking.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, taking Regulus's hand. "I just thought that you wouldn't want your brother to see us like this."

"My brother hasn't come to this park since we were really young children," Regulus said reassuringly. "I picked this park for that very reason. So that we wouldn't be seen."

Regulus didn't really mind whether his family knew about Remus and him or not. He loved Remus very much and hiding this fact from Sirius was very hard on him. He sighed as he led Remus over to a picnic basket he'd brought with him. Laying the cell phone down next to himself on the blanket Regulus sighed.

"What is it?" Remus asked in confusion. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I am," Regulus said. "It's just...I'm a little confused about something is all."

Remus looked over at him. Amber eyes shining with a dawning of what Regulus might say but knowing he had to ask anyway.

"What are you confused about? Maybe I could help make it unconfusing?"

"That's the point. You are the thing that confuses me the most." Before Remus could open his mouth to speak Regulus pushed on. "You say you love me but when I suggest letting someone besides the two of us know you get quiet or say that it's not the right time. When is time, Remus?"

"It's more complicated than that, Reg…"

"Because of Sirius?"

Remus blushed. "Partly because of Sirius, yes. But also because of your parents. I know that your mother wants you to marry some rich heiress and have a whole bunch of children. Do you really think they would accept us together?"

"But that's the point," Regulus sighed, watching as a child raced off after a butterfly nearby, "I don't care if they accept us or not."

"But you might. One day further down the line and I don't want you to resent me for not having their support. Your family, that is."

"I would never resent," Regulus said, reaching out to touch Remus's face, gently cupping his cheek. "I love you, don't you get that?" Before he could lose his nerve and back out of what he was going to do Regulus pressed his lips against Remus's in their very first kiss as a couple.

"What's going on here?" chuckled a familiar voice that made both Regulus and Remus break apart blushes coloring both their faces.

"Sirius," Remus gasped in shock.

"One word of advice, Moony," Sirius said, putting a protective hand on Regulus's back, "you hurt him, I hurt you."

"Sirius, stop it," cried Regulus with a giggle.

"Well, as you were," Sirius said, turning around and leaving the duo with a wink. "I won't tell Mum and Dad."

Remus stared dumbfound after Sirius as Regulus smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. Regulus felt like that child that had just caught his butterfly and wouldn't let him go.

**I hope you all enjoyed Catching His Butterfly as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
